Over the years, eyeglasses have evolved beyond means for vision correction or protection from sunlight. A fashion element has emerged, to the extent that eyeglasses are often considered as an accessory to a particular clothing ensemble. This evolution is underscored by the growing use of the term "eyewear" to denote eyeglasses which assist in creating a desired fashion statement.
Recent trends include a movement toward informal appeal as appropriate for a variety of occasions. The development of eyeglass lenses and frames made from durable, resilient materials allows them to be treated in the same manner and obviates the necessity of storing them in protective cases or containers. As a result, eyeglasses are often an accessory to casual attire and attached to an article of clothing or otherwise exposed when not in use.
The search for an effective holder for eyeglasses has been an on-going concern in the art. Many previous devices utilize a stick or safety pin-like attachment mechanism joined to an ornamental member configured to hold eyeglasses to an article of clothing. Other such devices include string-like assemblies ending in two contracting loops which pass over and tighten around the eyeglass temples. Examples of such well-known holder devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,795, 5,033,612, and 4,458,384.
However, the prior art has associated with it a number of significant problems and efficiencies. Most are related to inadequate performance or appearance and result from the attachment and/or holding mechanisms of such devices currently used.
One major problem is that string-type devices of the prior art are bothersome in that the eyeglasses, when not in use, hang from the wearer's neck. Bending forward causes the eyeglasses to drop vertically, away from the wearer's body, interfering with his or her movement or bringing the them in contact with foods or beverages. The same situation may create the potential for personal injury in the presence of power tools and the like.
A related problem is that when the eyeglasses are worn the string remains attached thereto. Under certain circumstances and depending upon individual taste, the string may be considered inappropriate and/or unsightly.
Another problem relates to the contracting loops found on the ends of such strings. Repeated on/off movement of the eyeglasses, as well as the weight thereof, invariably causes the loops to loosen and the eyeglasses to fall.
With respect to the pin-type holders of the prior art, such devices are comprised of multiple individual parts, any of which may break or malfunction. Manufacturing costs render these devices relatively expensive. Safety is an additional concern in that the wearer may be injured either during attachment or as a result of a malfunction. The clothing article to which such devices are attached is often ill-suited to pin-attachment. The weight of the eyeglasses may stretch and pull the fabric and/or leave holes therein.
In summary, a considerable number of drawbacks and problems exist in the art relating to eyeglass holders. There is a need for an eyeglass holder which protects eyeglasses from damage, is appropriate with either formal or casual attire, and provides the accessibility and convenience appreciated under any set of circumstances.